seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The rouges of Lougetown part 6
It was a simple job, of what was done. The remaining pirates carried away the unconscious pirates and their captain, while Fisk, who knew how to build houses, rebuilt the hole. They had dinner, had stories, and Nathan told Tack what Tobias said. Tobias said 'Man, I think were lost again.' Tack knew it was Tobias, and grinned. They all slept on Nathan's boat, sleeping on the boat. The next day, Rangton went to the town, and bought food, books, newspapers, and tons of supplies, with all the money on the pirates, and the money they had. They had to leave. The Grand line would not wait forever for them. Rangton was reading the news paper, when he bumped into a guy. He looked up, and raised an eyebrow. "Hello loser, what's wrong? Want revenge? I have to warn, I could run miles over that brat." Todo was covered in wraps, and bandages. He looked at Rangton, and nodded to him. "I... Just want to say sorry. I didn't know..." "We could kick your ass?" "Yes. I admit you are superior. I... Want to say we will stay away from the grand line." Todo started to walk away, when Rangton grabbed Todo. "Don't you dare do that!" Todo turned around, and saw a very pissed off looking Rangton. "You think, because one guy trounces you, then you can't win?! Grow up! Some people will be better! It's growing out of that, that makes you up! Stay away from the grand line, I don't care, but if it is because you lost a fight, then I will personally drag you into that shithole myself!" "W...why?" "BECAUSE! PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE WHO I HATE THE MOST! YOUR JUST LIKE I WAS! WHEN... Riker had me... I tried to bite my fingers off. I decided... I do that, then Riker would just kill me, then and there. Instead... I decided... What happens next? Then I would never be able to say, I was able to day anything. I wanted to become better, I wanted to live. I wanted so much... And I was going to do just that! Now look at me, I am going too! We only need to head towards the great unknown, stare it in the eye, and spit on it and laugh! That's what being a pirate means! Not giving a thought of what others do, and never make others change you! Now, what do you say?" Todo looked at Rangton, and he turned around, crying. "When I was young... My pa was a pirate. He told me, 'the strong take what we want, and the weak can do nothing. What comes next, is what scares the strong, and makes the weak have hope'. He was shot by a farmer, a few weeks later. I learned, then and there... The strong must always stay strong, and keep the weak still weak... Or fear death. I... feared losing, more then anything... And when I did lose... IT WAS EVEN GREAT! I LOST IN A MINUTE, AND I DIDN'T EVEN MAKE MY ENEMY RESPECT ME! I WANT TO MAKE HIM... KNOW ME! I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW ME! I WANT TO BE SEEN AS STRONG! JUST LIKE MY DAD!" Rangton smiled, and patted Todo on the back. "Do it. Go to the grand line. Before us, after us, I don't care. Do it. Hell, even try to surpass us. We will make it close to impossible, but why not try? I bet a few crews will do the same to us, so why not start, with you as the people who will have to try to surpass us?" Rangton started to leave, and Todo remembered something. "WAIT! Before you go... Be careful of a group there. They call themselves... The 'Black listed bounty hunters'. Those guys... Even the marines call them monsters. Those guys been making news at the entrance of the grand line lately. Some crews starting out, are being pushed back by them." Rangton heard the words, and decided to keep them to heart. He heard rumors about those guys. Only 2 words. Bad news. - "NEVER FORGET US!" "WE MIGHT, SO REMEMBER TO MEET US!" The attack pirates sailed off, with Nathan crying, wanting to get autographs from his heroes. Zozo looked at the sunset, and pumped his fist in the air. The grand line, here comes the craziest pirates in over a century! - "ALL HAIL! THE GRAND EMPEROR OF THE SACRED EMPIRE OF THE NEW WORLD ORDER, ROGE!" A hundred men, wearing the finest armor ever created, holding spears that could destroy a marine battleship like twigs, were standing proud, for their emperor. They were Legates, some of the highest, and proudest soldiers of the ROGE empire. The empire controlled 40% of the new world, more the all the others combined! and had over 100 million civilians under the banner of the holy empire. They were founded about 110 years ago, by a former pirate, who turned into the brightest man alive. Emperor Orwell, who, despite being 151, was easily the greatest pirate alive. Marxius was standing on the end of the hall, bowing before it. He was the 2nd in command, and was the greatest man under the banner, after Orwell. He looked up, to see his proud emperor, walking down the corridor. Instead, a nurse walked out, and she was embarrassed. "The emperor... Had said he wasn't coming." All the soldiers looked at the nurse, and one screamed "WHERE IS THE HOLY EMPEROR OF THE ROGE EMPIRE! IF YOU DON'T TELL US, I WILL GUT YOU LIKE THE DAMN FISH YOU ARE!" "SORRY SIR! He said... He was going on... A quick vacation!" - An old man, wearing blue cloth, and had pointy hair, was sitting on a lawn chair. He drank lemonade, and had 20 beautiful women surrounding him. He was smiling, and blowing steam from his nose. "Please, don't call me great, I'm just a dirty man! Yohohohoho!" "Dirty old man? You are the emperor! Orwell, the great and all mighty, the man even the New world Government calls 'An even greater threat then a normal Yonko'!" "That's true, but all I can think about is you!" Orwell and the women laughed, and Orwell put on some shades. He needed some rest, leading an army of 5 million, and a civilian population of 100 million was hard work. He deserved quick brakes every week or so. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:The rouges of Lougetown arc